


安东尼奥的早餐

by PulluLan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulluLan/pseuds/PulluLan
Summary: 大家！！新年快乐！！！
Relationships: 金钟云/崔始源
Kudos: 15





	安东尼奥的早餐

他们在这间公寓的每一个地方都做过了。床是不用说，沙发、窗台、地毯、书桌、墙边、浴缸……今天是餐桌。  
铺着的这块手织的勾花桌布，金钟云很喜欢来着，但裸着身体在上面躺久了一定会留印子，金钟云不要背上印着难以解释的红色花纹，忍耐着撑起身推了崔始源一把，却被重新按回桌上，肩胛骨碰上坚硬木质一声闷响。  
崔始源一手按牢他双腕，另一手修长有力的指头深陷在金钟云狭窄的体内，来回不停的抽动、摁压、撑开。  
他今天有些急躁，动作不似往日温柔体贴，金钟云有一点疼，但身体还是完完全全为崔始源打开了，熟悉的上瘾的刺激让体液不停分泌，他的性器和后穴都湿泞不堪。  
“你……别这么用力……我晚上要回家一趟……”  
金钟云伸舌头舔舐干燥的嘴唇时，一直看着他的崔始源低下头与他接吻。两个人的呼吸都烫的要命，金钟云眼睛湿润，吻的太急太凶，津液淌过下巴，他喘不过气，跟健壮的男人比起来愈发嫌瘦嫌薄的胸膛急促的起伏着。  
他的性器硬硬的支起，抵着男人形状优美的坚实腹肌，顶端红润的小孔淌着热液，将深亚麻色的光滑肌肤蹭湿了一片。  
男人的家伙也一样硬胀了很久，饱满硕大，光是看着金钟云就心头发颤，想起许多个被那玩意儿弄的死去活来的日日夜夜，屁股忍不住紧张起来，收缩的肉壁裹紧了崔始源的手指，这完全不是他的意愿，完全。  
“哥果真是饿极了。”崔始源抽出手指，拍了下他的屁股，白嫩臀肉上立刻印出一道湿亮水痕。他不戴保险套，就这样将硬挺挺的家伙抵上金钟云湿答答软乎乎的入口。  
那种坚实炙热的感觉让金钟云意识到他的身体有多期待被填满，他口干舌燥的咽了口唾沫，发觉连嗓子也旱的不像话。  
当初一起布置公寓时，这张餐桌是崔始源买的，他说很结实。如今认真在上面折腾着，金钟云才确认了，这餐桌的确很结实。它完全能扛住金钟云的体重和崔始源绝对算不上温和的动作，不止如此，金钟云觉得这桌上还能坐一头大象。  
崔始源将金钟云的双腿揽在臂弯，一次次挺腰撞开他紧窄的内里，借着湿润的体液，他每一撞都能到最深处。金钟云仰躺着，他用手臂挡着半个脸，湿漉漉的嘴唇微微张合，深重的喘息一下赶着一下。  
他不习惯叫出声，痛或舒服都不爱叫，哪怕射精，也只是低喘几声，偶尔崔始源也会执着的变着法子逼出他的声音来，一旦这么干了，事后就要被金钟云踹。  
背上薄薄的皮肉反复碾在瘦削的肩胛骨和坚硬木质之间，生疼，疼到那块喜欢的勾花桌布的存在感仿佛已经消失了，然而金钟云还是惦记着背上会留痕迹。  
“始源呐……”他扒拉着男人的手臂声线都有点走样了。男人的大家伙总是能又准又妙的顶在让他舒服的位置，哪怕略微粗暴，快乐也比疼痛来的鲜明。  
崔始源专心办事，从开始就没怎么说话，他微侧颈，眉慵懒的沉着，唇是抿住的，时不时会启开呼气，这样的表情在性事里往往特别性感。  
金钟云看呆了，崔始源一个深顶，他没忍住叫出了声，欲气十足，连崔始源都听得愣住半秒。“这么舒服？”  
崔始源又朝刚刚的位置狠撞。金钟云颜面尽失，扭过肩膀，牙齿咬着指节，恨声让男人“闭嘴。”男人才不怕他，手上一用力，将他被顶得上挪的身体拉向自己。金钟云的屁股撞在男人沟壑分明的腹肌上，身体里的那玩意儿又深了一些。  
好热，浑身渗汗，金钟云抓着桌沿的手指不住的打滑。他不知道是房间更热些还是激烈做爱的他们更些，或许两者都在让对方更热。  
他想射了，自己撸了几下，但好像总差那么一点，男人腾出一只手覆上他亟待宣泄的性器，两只手一起动作着，身下的顶弄也不曾停止。  
金钟云眼睛紧闭，单薄的汗湿的胸膛挺起来，顾不了肩骨在桌上抵得生疼，他狠命咬着牙，终于激烈的射精没有让他再失态，热热的体液将他疏淡的毛发浸湿，有一些甚至溅上了他的胸口。  
崔始源在他射精时停下了动作，金钟云急喘着，整个人没了力气，又落回餐桌，哐当一声，这时候倒不觉得痛了。他还没缓过来，崔始源俯身，将他搂进怀里。  
金钟云靠着崔始源的肩膀，他们的脖颈贴在一起，血脉蓬勃跳动的地方烫的吓人。他高潮之后的心脏总是说不上来的脆弱易感，男人的臂弯将他搂的很稳当，强悍的心跳隔着胸腔震颤他，只是如此就让他鼻子发酸，眼眶滚烫。  
崔始源拍拍金钟云的背，迷迷糊糊间，金钟云听见崔始源和他讲话。“我明天一早就要走。”男人的声音凑得近，金钟云听的很明白，他对此反应仅仅是手指的细微一动，大概是习惯了。  
咸汗把眼睛浸的发涩，他听着男人继续说。“后来的很多天我们都见不到了。”  
金钟云哑着嗓子“嗯”了一声。“……要给我打电话。”  
崔始源叹了口气，亲亲他的眉骨算是应允。他们还没做完，崔始源托着金钟云的腰，重新动作起来。  
后半程崔始源做的很轻，他只是将腰慢慢的摆着，推开滚烫的软肉往里送，抵着金钟云最敏感的部位细密的厮磨，快慰感来的与之前截然不同，像春雨飘融，金钟云也蛮受用，有一下没一下的哼哼着。  
“有什么需要我为你做的么？”男人补偿着一个接一个的亲吻。金钟云迷蒙着眼，真就仔细思考了起来。  
早几天，金钟云想和崔始源一起过圣诞，没过成。后来他想和崔始源一起过新年，也没过成。  
新年前夜，零点的钟声敲起时，喧闹的千万的祝福响彻流光溢彩的桃市，他那时坐在回酒店的车里，因人群的狂欢，交通堵塞，他摁着手机，给许多许多人发了“新年快乐”，当然也包括崔始源。  
夜幕轰然炸开巨大花火，吓得他摁错一个字。璀璨的金芒流落在玻璃车窗与他的眼睛里，虽然他来自另一国度，但新年来临时，全人类的快乐都会相通。  
崔始源回复了，但瞬间许多人的回复将他的淹没，金钟云只好一个一个翻，终于找到，点开是：哥我爱你！  
傻子似的。金钟云想起他刚得了演员的奖，又发过去一条：我们崔演员，恭喜。  
新年第一分钟，金钟云祝福着亲爱的父母、兄弟、朋友，第二分钟，他理所当然的开始想念他国他城里红毯与酒宴上的男人。  
他看见远处广场上，有同个性别的恋人在烟火之下拥抱亲吻，惊叹了一秒，他反应过来，这里是允许的。  
有些羡慕，他更想他了。他先回了一趟家，见过爸妈、钟真、小不点和melo，若无其事的吃了年饭，才在星夜赶往老地方。  
男人已经睡下了，床边给他留了盏小小的灯，人陷在软厚的枕被里，呼吸安稳。他躺过去时，男人知道是他，搂紧了臂膀，脸挨过来蹭蹭，又睡过去了。  
金钟云心酸酸的，亲了亲男人额头说：新年快乐。男人不知听没听见，金钟云无所谓了，抱紧男人的腰，睡觉。  
他其实没有很多想要的，三十六岁了，想要的东西差不多都有了，他现在很幸福。所以关于崔始源问他还需要做什么，他一时间还真想不出来。  
非要说的话，餐桌太硬，他哪儿哪儿都硌得很疼。“我想去床上。”金钟云抖着嗓子说。男人大概是要到了，喘得很重，正是要紧时候，他托着金钟云的屁股，一把将轻瘦的人抱起来。  
金钟云怕掉，搂紧崔始源的脖子，腿也勾住了他的腰。那东西还在他身体里，埋的深无可深，热度硬度深度都让他害怕。  
卧室的门关得很大声。金钟云想：男人不会轻易结束。那么，新年第一个愿望，保佑他晚餐那时还能走得动路。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家！！新年快乐！！！


End file.
